dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Wayne (Earth-1)
Rise of the Riddler Six months later, after losing track of one of the drug dealers he fought during a car chase, Batman has the newly promoted Lucius Fox, now head of Wayne Enterprises' Research and Development Department, build him a custom-made race car. Prior to Batman’s first appearance, there were numerous sightings of “Killer Croc,” who was lurking in Gotham’s sewers. Jessica Dent comes to Wayne Manor to visit Bruce, in the hopes that, as the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, he could help her find five of the remaining members of Oswald Cobblepott's criminal organization within the city’s legislature. Despite Cobblepott’s death, his criminal empire is remains active because of these five members. The corrupt officials have taken over the city’s police department, housing commission, public works, city council and the state court. With her brother, Jessica is desperate to find the officials in order to destroy Cobblepott’s legacy once and for all. Batman seeks Detective Gordon’s help in uncovering the identities of these corrupt officials. After a bombing, Batman chases the Riddler who is challenging him. Batman falls off a balcony and meets an attractive woman in her apartment after she tends his injuries. Seeing Gordon’s excellence as a detective, Batman asks Gordon to train him in forensics and deduction. As they track their murderous suspect to the sewers, Batman encounters Waylon Jones, a benign but mutated man whom the media dubbed “Killer Croc,” is seeking refuge underground out of fear of society’s discrimination over his genetic disorder. With Jones' help, Batman discovers the Riddler's hideout; however, Batman fails to stop him from bombing a rapid transit train. Using discovered clues, Batman deduces that these killings were not random; they were actually targeted in order to hide the murder of prospective rivals for the Cobblepot criminal empire, with the other casualties being a means to cover them up. Batman leaves Gordon an encrypted cellphone for the detective to contact him, calling it his Bat-Signal. Jessica reveals to Bruce that she knows he is Batman. With new information from Gordon, Bruce discovers that the Riddler is targeting the people who Jessica and her brother are trying to find. Bruce is later accused of being the Riddler after the real Riddler frames him in an attempt to divert Gordon's investigation, but Jessica is able to provide Bruce an alibi so he is not arrested. During a riot at the police precinct caused by the Riddler, Harvey Dent is disfigured and wounded by Cobblepott's former henchman Sal Maroni, dying of burn damage to an entire side of his body and face from a Molotov cocktail smashed into him. Jessica, in her grief, scars the right side of her face to match her brother’s by pressing her face against his. After chasing the Riddler (and with Waylon Jones’ help) Batman subdues the Riddler and Maroni. After he is cleared of all charges, Bruce generously writes a check to help the city's police department rebuild their precinct. Bullock begins to recover from his alcoholism. Batman offers Jones a place in Wayne Manor seeking his help in finding a location to hide his “Batmobile.” | Powers = | Abilities = * * * : Though initially relatively untrained, Batman was trained more in criminal investigation by James Gordon at Batman's request. * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Spandex Batsuit * Grapple Gun | Transportation = * Batmobile | Weapons = * Batarangs | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * * | Wikipedia = Batman: Earth One | Links = }}